Corda Finem
by gatehead81
Summary: CORDA FIMEN: Latin meaning HEART'S END. With Teal'c and Daniel already stricken down on the battlefield Sam listens, completely heartbroken, to Jack's last words and shares in his one and only regret. AU death-fic. WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH...AS IN ALL OF THEM!


**AN: Feeling morbid today it would seem...be warned, not for the happy hearts...**

**Summary: CORDA FIMEN: Ltn meaning HEART'S END. With Teal'c and Daniel already stricken down on the battlefield Sam listens, completely heartbroken, to Jack's last words and shares in his one and only regret. AU death-fic. WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH...AS IN ALL OF THEM!**

* * *

**CORDA FINEM**

* * *

Major Samantha Carter was trying hard and Colonel Jack O'Neill could see it. She was trying not to cry. "I'm sorry, Sir." she whispered.

"Don't be." Jack forced out. "There was nothing you could have done."

Gently she took his hand as the effort of speaking caused his chest to rise and fall rapidly. "Just hold on, Colonel, backup will be here soon. Daniel got the message through the gate before..." Sam could not finish the sentence. Jack once again called her attention by squeezing on her fingers.

Slowly he shook his head, he did not want to leave her but he was dying and they both knew it.

"Just a little longer Jack, please." she begged.

"Sam." With great effort he lifted his blood soaked hand and placed it on the side of her face. "Don't be sad. I don't want that."

"Well don't go then." Sam choked out, tears finally beginning to fall. "I don't want to live without you." She knew she was being unfair but he could not die, he could not leave her. "I don't want to be on my own." She looked over at the already lifeless figures of both Daniel and Teal'c. "You're all I have left."

Jack had to force his eyes to open, he was getting so tired and the pain...a coughing fit overtook him and bright red blood gurgled up his throat. "I'm sorry Sam."

"No, Jack, no, no, no." Sam cried out her arms wrapping around him, her chest falling onto his. She could feel his blood seeping through onto her own skin. "Please." she begged again.

Jack felt himself slipping away, the slight pressure of her body on his was already fading, as was the pain. "It doesn't hurt so much anymore." he noted absently and tried to look at her.

Sam brought her tear stained face up to look at him. His features had turned ashen grey and he was ice cold to the touch, slowly she tried to face up to the fact that there was nothing more she could do...Jack O'Neill, the best CO she ever had was dying. Hell he was more than that, he always had been. "I love you, Sir." she told him.

Jack heard the words and despite the immensity of his despair and fear he felt a pulse of joy. It brought back a moment of clarity. "Sam, I've done a lot of things in my life and I don't regret any of them...except you."

Sam was completely speechless, I mean what could she possibly say to that.

Jack reached for her face again. "I mean, why? Why did we not just do it? We've broken rules before but why not the one that would have made us both truly happy? And now it's too late..."

"Jack please." She could not listen to this, she could not allow his last words to be filled with the one regret that she herself shared.

"We could have had it all, Sam." Jack insisted, he had to confess, it was his last chance. "Sam, Samantha...I love you, I always have, don't ever forget that." Another cough racked through him. "But please be happy, Sam."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Sam forced out through her building pain and grief. "How can I ever be happy without you?"

Jack spasmed in pain and blanked out for a short time, when he regained his awareness he tried hard to remember what they were talking about, but everything was too blurry and his eyes would not open anymore. "It was...it was an honour..."

"Nooooo!" Sam called out as she watched and felt his breathing getting shallower and shallower. Finally his body went limp and his chin lolled to one side. Sam broke into uncontrollable sobbing and laid herself across his now still chest. "It was an honour...an honour serving with you too, Sir." she choked out hoarsely before her grief consumed her completely.

No doubt attracted by her inconsolable wailing a jaffa came over the hill. Sam looked up into the face of her enemy, there was nowhere to go, there was no cover and Sam knew she did not want to move anyway. Teal'c had been the first to fall and then Jack had thrown himself in front of Daniel only to watch him take a second, instantly fatal hit. Now Jack himself was gone and so feeling nothing but relief Sam looked directly into the staff blast that would surely claim her life...

END

* * *

**AN: R.I.P. SG-1... **


End file.
